Noble Stranger
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Prince Tom is bored - until he runs into a mysterious stranger


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise**

 **Written for Stickers;** _Ravenclaw - Diadem_ \- Royalty!AU

Word Count - 1277

* * *

 **Noble Stranger**

* * *

Nagini, his horse, was about the only being that didn't bore him anymore. As Tom rode the country lanes surrounding the kingdom he would one day rule, he considered that he was doomed to a life of boredom by his birthright.

As soon as people realised he was Prince Tom, they bowed and scraped and lost all personality. They told him what they thought he wanted to hear, rather than their true opinions, refused to argue with him over even the simplest of matters.

He had no challenge and it was dull.

Deep in contemplation, he was taken completely by surprise when Nagini reared suddenly, throwing him from her back onto the hard ground.

Taking stock of their surroundings, he saw a snake slither into the grassy hedge and realised what had happened.

"Nagini," he cooed, "It's fine, baby, it's okay."

Though she was the least skittish horse he'd ever owned, she'd never been good with snakes.

"Are you alright?"

Tom blinked. Out of nowhere, a short figure had appeared, a worn travelling cloak around his shoulders. Tom watched with awe as the stranger approached Nagini carefully, cooing at her too quietly for Tom to catch the words, and within moments, settled the horse into standing still, her head leaning down into the soothing touch of the stranger.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked again, looking concerned. "That was quite a fall you just took."

Tom took stock of himself, wincing when he tried to put his weight onto his left wrist. "I'm fine," he replied, regardless of his injury.

The stranger raised his eyebrow. "That wince told a different story."

Tom watched the stranger lead Nagini over to a fence, tying her up carefully, before he approached Tom. Crouching down, he picked Tom's wrist up without asking, pulling a face at the bruising that was already beginning to show.

"I'm Prince Tom," Tom murmured, waiting for the recognition to spark in the strangers eyes, waiting for him to drop his wrist and stammer out an apology for touching him without permission.

The man, younger than Tom, shrugged elegantly. "And? You might be a Prince, but you still bleed red like the rest of us. Let me help you."

Tom was in awe of this stranger. He watched as the man found a sturdy piece of wood, before he tore a strip from the bottom of his worn travelling cloak.

"It's not fantastic, but I can splint and strap it enough so that you'll be able to ride home and have it treated properly."

"Who are you?" Tom asked, when the younger man stood, helping Tom to his feet.

"Harry."

"Harry who?"

"Just Harry."

"Come to the castle with me," Tom implored him as Harry untied Nagini and helped Tom to climb back up into the saddle. "So I might thank you properly for your help."

Harry looked like he could use a good meal, and Tom was loathe to depart this stranger's company so soon. It had been so long since he'd had a conversation with someone who didn't care for his title.

Harry shook his head. "I thank you for the offer, but I must be on my way. Rest easy, Prince Tom."

Tom called out to him as he turned and walked away, but Harry simply waved his hand in greeting an continued on his way.

* * *

Tom thought of nothing but Harry for the following weeks. He travelled the same path he'd taken many times but not once did he run across the intriguing stranger again.

It frustrated him to no end.

"Tom?"

Tom looked up from the book he'd been attempting to read in the library. "Yes, Mother?"

"We're to travel to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon. "King James and Queen Lily are hosting a ball in honour of their son turning twenty one."

Hogsmeade was one of the neighboring kingdoms, and Tom knew how important it was that they kept on good terms with their neighbours. Especially those neighbours. King James and his wife were beloved by all.

He nodded. "I'll see you upon your return, Mother. Travel safely."

"You misunderstand me, Tom. You will be attending with us. We'll leave at noon."

Before Tom could argue, his mother left the room. Tom huffed, throwing his book on the table. This was just what he needed; a night with the nobility kowtowing to each other.

How absolutely dull.

* * *

Tom ensured to keep his fury off his face as he leant against the ballroom wall. He'd spent the first hour of the ball doing his duty, being the charming Prince of Hogwarts. The Prince of Hogsmeade had yet to even make his appearance, and so Tom was stuck here instead of retiring early to his room as he'd hoped he could.

A bang, and then a horn sounded. King James took his place at the podium, his beautiful wife at his side.

"Thank you, friends, for coming to celebrate our son's twenty first birthday with us. I know many of you have yet to meet him, but may I present to you, Prince Harry James Potter."

Tom blinked when familiar eyes met his as Prince Harry walked up to stand beside his father. A twinkle of amusement flashed through the bright green orbs as Harry nodded to him in acknowledgement.

Tom couldn't believe it. His saviour stranger with the kind smile and the worn coat was the Prince of the neighbouring kingdom.

He waited patiently as Harry made his round of the room, until finally, Harry reached him.

"Prince Tom," he greeted with a nod. "It's good to see you again. How is your wrist?"

"Good as new, thank you. You didn't tell me who you were, when we met. Why is that?"

Harry smiled. "Take a walk in the gardens with me?"

When Tom agreed, the two left the ballroom for the rose garden. Walking slowly, Harry seemed to think for a moment, before he began to speak.

"People treat you different as soon as they find out that you're royal. The title short-circuits their brain. Even for other nobility. Had you found out who I was when we met that day, you'd have treated me differently. Just occasionally, it's nice to pretend I'm normal."

Tom nodded slowly. He could recognise the truth in the words; after all he lived the same life.

"I searched for you, you know?" Tom said quietly. "In the weeks between our meeting and now, I travelled those same lanes often, hoping to meet you again."

"Then I'm sorry I wasn't there," Harry replied.

Tom took in the younger man, from his messy dark hair to the sparkling green eyes, and he knew he was enchanted by this person. A Prince in his own right, he wasn't scared away by Tom's title, and he was intelligent, and witty.

"Prince Harry, I would very much like to court you, should you allow it."

Harry stopped walking, turning to look at Tom. Tom waited with baited breath as Harry seemed to look within his very soul with his searching gaze.

Eventually, his lips tilted up in a small smile.

"I would be honoured, Prince Tom."

Carefully lifting Harry's hand, Tom pressed his lips to the soft skin on the back, before he stepped back.

"I shall declare my intention to court you to your father in the morning. Until then, Prince Harry, I bid you goodnight."

Tom smiled before he turned and walked away. Courting couples must be supervised at all times, and he was loathe to remain when it may stop King James from allowing a courtship.

He wanted Prince Harry, and Prince Tom always got what he coveted most.


End file.
